The invention relates to a fixed electric connection of flexible conductors such as braids, with a large section on the end of a flat section terminal or lug.
Circuit breakers or interrupters for current of high intensity, for example of few thousands amperes, comprise flexible conductors, for example shunts or braids, to connect the moving part, especially the moving contact fingers and the lug for the current leading. The end of these flexible conductors is generally linked together onto the upper surface of the lug for the current leading by welding or tightening by bolts. These fixing modes give full satisfaction for conductors of limited section, but are not easily applied to shunts or braids of high section required for the current flow across the above-mentioned circuit breakers.
The object of the present invention is to allow a fixed connection of flexible conductors, especially of high section braids, on a flat shaped lug.